


A Bowlful of Fun

by tinknevertalks



Series: Ocean's Edge: The Later Years [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Original Character(s), Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Will finally gets some Coco Pops.





	A Bowlful of Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is set _directly after_ the epilogue for Ocean's Edge. It won't make sense if you haven't read that. Well... It might, but I doubt it.
> 
> Anyways, this was one of the parts I left out of Ocean's Edge, mostly because it was a word building exercise and because it would have ruined the punch of the epilogue. So have an outtake.
> 
> As always, any mistakes are mine (if you see any glaring ones please let me know), and if you enjoy - comment!

It was during breakfast Lin finally met the fiend that had decimated the Sanctuary network’s supply of Coco Pops. He walked like a zombie, which confused her because everyone always seemed so chipper and awake whenever they visited London. But he hadn’t visited London. Henry explained it as not being able to show his face to Declan after singing to him on New Year’s Eve when 2013 became 14. Abby came in mid explanation and laughed hard, taking over the storyteller role. _“He hates singing, so much, he doesn’t even sing along to the radio.”_

_Lin had reared back at that. “What? Not even Bohemian Rhapsody?”_

_Abby shook her head. “Nobody can hear that song and not sing along. But most songs he just,” she bopped her head to inaudible music playing in her head._

_Lin smiled. “But he can’t help but watch when you sing. That’s so sweet!”_

_Abby looked between Lin and Henry. “Uh… Wha--?”_

_Lin grinned outright now. “I’m a telepath. And yes, I did just see that. Please nev-- Oh god, really?! Why does everyone think of sex when I tell them I’m a telepath?”_

“Morning,” she greeted carefully.

He harrumphed. “Coffee.” He pointed to the counter.

Lin raised her eyebrow, and took out a headphone. Soon enough, she wouldn’t be so dependent on them around here - fewer people, and Helen had learnt from Nikola how to block her - but for now, she used her breakers.

_God, can’t sleep. Why can’t I sleep? Need coffee. Ugh. Coffee. Where…?_

“It’s there next to the tea, by the kettle,” Lin told him.

He turned quickly to look at her. “How?”

Lin shrugged and smiled. “Just lucky I guess.”

_Lucky? How? Weird. Coffee. Cup. Cup, where’s the cup?_

“Drainer,” she replied, pointing with her spoon to the other side of the room.

Will was about to say something when he saw what she was eating. “Are… Are you eating Coco Pops?”

She nodded. “Yup,” she replied, popping the P.

Will smiled in a way he thought was winning (Lin thought he looked a bit constipated). “Can…?”

Lin shook her head. “Your box is the marked in the cupboard.” She finished her breakfast, slurping the milk from her bowl. “I’m gonna go find Nikola or Helen. Anyways, nice to finally meet you Willhelm. You can thank Dec for the box,” she told him, putting her bowl in the dishwasher before walking out the door.

She didn’t need to be in the room to hear the crow of delight that exited his mouth. In the walk in pantry, on a pallet, was a gross of family sized boxes of Coco Pops.

“Mission accomplished,” she spoke into her Farnsworth, to hear Declan’s throaty chuckle and Erika’s tinkling laugh. Best trip to Hollow Earth ever.


End file.
